vongola en un viaje al centro de la tierra
by Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana
Summary: Por una idea de Gokudera, los Vongola emprenden un viaje al centro de la tierra. ¿Que cosas pasaran ahi dentro?
1. Chapter 1

Vongola en un viaje al centro de la tierra

Era un día normal en casa de Tsuna (un chico con cabello castaño y despeinado) aun era muy temprano para que despertara ya que tenia la costumbre de levantarse tarde todos los días aunque tuviese escuela.

Pero algo pasaba de repente un golpe en su cara lo hizo despertar de golpe.

-HIIE Reborn no era necesario que me despertaras así- dijo Tsuna sobándose el cachete aun adolorido por el golpe-estoy seguro de que si hubieses esperado 15 minutos mas me hubiese despertado solo

- no lo creo Dame Tsuna no eres capas de levantarte solo-dijo Reborn (un pequeño bebe el cual siempre cargaba con un chupete de color amarillo)- pero te desperté por algo importante –

-que es – dijo Tsuna animado

-organizaremos la hora de estudio- dijo Reborn con sonrisa macabra

- pensé que había dicho importante bueno no importa me iré a bañar- dijo Tsuna decepcionado

-KHR-

Unos días después… el gran fastidio de Tsuna había empezado

-Decimo ya le dije que x2 = (x) (x) –dijo Gokudera (un chico peli plateado) explicándole por enésima vez a Tsuna

-gracias Gokudera lo tomare en cuenta para mis estudios- dijo Tsuna aun sin entender nada de lo que decía Gokudera

-entonces me pondré a leer en lo que copia las formulas decimo-dijo Gokudera mientras levantaba su libro mientras comenzaba a leer

-Gokudera parece que lo que estas leyendo es muy interesante ¿Qué es?- dijo Reborn

-un viaje al centro de la tierra Reborn estoy anotando los datos importantes para ir algún día- dijo Gokudera entusiasmado –es uno de mis grandes sueños como el profesor Linderwork-

-bien entonces te ayudare Gokudera- dijo Reborn con sonrisa macabra-tengo todos los datos para llegar allá

-Reborn que estas diciendo es imposible –dijo Tsuna incrédulo – además eres un bebe nunca te dejarían tomar un avión sin un adulto-

**-KHR-**

En el mercado subterráneo se encontraba Haru (una chica con cabello castaño completamente enamorada de Tsuna)

-que estará haciendo mi querido Tsuna – dijo Haru ilusionada al comprando un delicioso pastel para Tsuna- le comprare uno de zarzamora con queso

-hola Haru ¿Qué haces por aquí? –dijo Kyoko (una chica con cabello corta castaño claro) con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga

-hola le estoy comprando un pastel a Tsuna recientemente se a estado esforzando mucho con el estudio- dijo Haru orgullosa de que su querido se esforzara en los estudios- y tu Kyoko

-estoy viendo los pasteles para que cuando llegue el día de la representación de Kyoko sepa que pastel comprar- dijo Kyoko emocionada por que se acercaba su gran día

-Kyoko ¿me acompañarías a casa de Tsuna para dejarle el pastel?-dijo Haru feliz por que vería a Tsuna estudiando a fondo sin distracciones ya que I-pin había llevado a Lambo a su casa

-claro Haru yo también quiero ver a Tsuna para preguntarle sobre un problema al cual no le entiendo mucho-dijo Kyoko sonriendo pues iba a recibir ayuda para resolver un problema

**-KHR-**

Llegando a casa de Tsuna… Haru y Kyoko se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba muy silencioso tocaron la puerta de repente escucharon una voz

-voy- dijo Tsuna apurado ya que no esperaba a nadie y estaba seguro que su madre llevaba llaves de la casa-quien podrá ser – pensó algo desconcertado pero aun así vio por el visor de la puerta y se sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo Kyoko lo había ido a visitar y abrió lo mas rápido que sus manos le permitieron

-hola Tsuna- dijeron al mismo tiempo Haru y Kyoko al pasar esto comenzaron a reírse por la coincidencia de que dijeran lo mismo al mismo tiempo

-hola Kyoko hola Haru ¿que las trae por aquí?- dijo Tsuna aun desconcertado por la visita

-yo vine a traerte un pastel por tu esfuerzo en el estudio de esta semana-dijo Haru mostrándole el paquete del pastel

-jajá gracias Haru- dijo Tsuna algo apenado-si supiera que no le e entendido nada a Gokudera estos días y que no he estudiado no creo que estuviese feliz- pensó

-yo vine para que me ayudaras con un problema de la escuela al cual no le entiendo- dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-bien pasen no me gusta que se queden afuera- dijo Tsuna preocupado sabia que no le podría ayudar a Kyoko por que no entendía ni un solo problema que dejaba el maestro pero esperen casi se le olvidaba había un problema al cual si le entendió tal vez ese era el problema al cual Kyoko no le entendió

Ya en la mesa del cuarto de Tsuna, Haru se dedico a compartir el pastel en 5 porciones

-mmm que rico pastel Haru- dijo Tsuna saboreando con mucha delicadeza su trozo de pastel

-gracias Tsuna es de zarzamoras con queso pensé que te gustaría y lo compre- dijo Haru algo sonrojada

-ahora Kyoko cual es el problema al cual no le entiendes- dijo Tsuna esperando que fuera el problema que él había resuelto con muchos problemas pero que su respuesta era buena

- es el problema numero 10 creo que no esta bien planteado- dijo Kyoko algo preocupada

Tsuna se sintió sobre cogido ese era el problema que él había resuelto con tanto esfuerzo podría ayudar a Kyoko sin problema y todo eso fue gracias a Gokudera el cual le había explicado de la forma mas fácil que pudo

-no Kyoko esta bien planteado solo que la pregunta es algo capciosa –dijo Tsuna animado de que por fin serviría de ayuda a Kyoko

-bien el problema dice un grupo de cubos están apilados contra una esquina formando una escalera, de forma que en cada nivel hay un cubo más en cada lado. Si hay una escalera con 4 niveles. En ella son visibles 27 de las caras de los cubos. ¿Cuántas caras serían visibles si la escalera tuviera 10 niveles?- dijo Kyoko algo confundida

- bien empezaremos a contar los pisos desde el superior, así, cada piso que añadimos en realidad sólo añade los cubos de "abajo". Si contamos las caras que miran "hacia arriba", vemos que cada piso hay dos más que en el anterior, excepto en el primero, que hay sólo una. Con 4 pisos hay 7, con 10 habrá 19. En realidad, vamos sumando 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 en el caso de los 4 pisos, lo que hace un total de 10-dijo Tsuna sin decir la respuesta para que Kyoko entendiera

-entonces el resultado seria 27- dijo Kyoko algo asombrada por la gran explicación de Tsuna

-exacto Kyoko pero ahora yo tengo un problema – dijo Tsuna algo preocupado

-claro Tsuna ¿Qué pasa?-dijeron Haru y Kyoko algo preocupadas

-Reborn quiere hacer un viaje al centro de la tierra es completamente incoherente-dijo Tsuna rascándose la cabeza

-corrección Tsuna un viaje estilo Vongola – dijo Reborn dándole una patada a Tsuna –chicas están interesadas en ir

-HIIE Reborn eso es imposible-dijo Tsuna

-claro Reborn tus viajes siempre son divertido-dijeron Haru y Kyoko casi al mismo tiempo que Tsuna

-vez Tsuna las chicas están de acuerdo con el viaje- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa macabra

-Reborn ese seria un viaje muy peligroso y ni siquiera sabemos si encontraremos el centro de la tierra –dijo Tsuna que se había colocado en un extremo de su cuarto con Reborn

-no te preocupes Tsuna además seria un gran descubrimiento para la familia Vongola- dijo Reborn sin preocupación alguna


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos a la segunda entrega de Vongola en un viaje al centro de la tierra

Lamento la tardanza _ no tenia mucho tiempo

Por ahora soy chica mala estoy escribiendo desde mi salón de secretariado

Los Personajes de KHR no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano

* * *

-no te preocupes Tsuna además va a ser un gran descubrimiento para la familia Vongola- dijo Reborn sin preocupación alguna

-que te pasa son chicas no las puedo poner en ese peligro – dijo Tsuna preocupado-además de donde piensas sacar los instrumentos necesarios para el viaje

-somos la familia Vongola no es tan difícil conseguir esos instrumentos ya que hace mucho Timoteo quería ir-dijo Reborn dándole una patada a Tsuna

-HIIE sigo diciendo que no es necesario que me pegues Reborn-dijo Tsuna sobándose y algo irritado

-judaime esta bien-dijo Gokudera viendo a Tsuna rojo del golpe de Reborn

-HIIE Gokudera si ven-dijo Tsuna un poco irritado aun

**-KHR-**

En el mismo lugar pero en la mesa

-hagi Kyoko te diste cuenta del nuevo sabor de pastel de 100 hojas lo quiero para el día de representación de Haru-dijo Haru emocionada

-si lo quiero probar necesito ahorrar mas para poderme comprar mas pasteles- dijo Kyoko algo desanimada al recordar que no había ahorrado nada para su día de representación

-bien creo que estaremos un tiempo afuera por el viaje de Reborn así que tendremos tiempo para ahorrar

**-KHR-**

-Gokudera es cierto que quieres hacer un viaje al centro de la tierra-dijo Tsuna algo mareado

-claro judaime es mi gran sueño –dijo Gokudera con brillo en los ojos –e buscado bastante información se como es el centro de la tierra como la palma de mi mano

-te creeré Gokudera pero Reborn y tu son los encargados de enlistar todos los instrumentos que tenemos que llevar-dijo Tsuna algo curioso de saber como era el centro de la tierra

-gracias judaime no lo defraudare-dijo Gokudera con emoción

Esta seria la gran oportunidad de Gokudera para demostrar que era un buen candidato para ser la mano derecha de Tsuna

-judaime será un viaje sensacional-dijo Gokudera animado

**-KHR-**

Al siguiente día en la escuela

-mmm... Necesitamos brújulas- pensó Gokudera anotándolo en una hoja (Gokudera cuando escribía cosas importantes las escribía en su alfabeto el cual nadie sabia su significado mas que el)

-Gokudera me entere de que quieres ir un viaje al centro de la tierra-dijo Yamamoto (un chico despreocupado y que le gustaba jugar baseball) como siempre con una sonrisa

-no te incumbe estúpido del baseball-dijo Gokudera irritado apunto de tirar unas bombas

Tsuna al ver esto se acerco lo más rápido que pudo

-Gokudera tranquilo lo invite a ir con nosotros-dijo Tsuna aceleradamente –por cierto como vas con las cosas que necesitamos para el viaje

-no judaime lo siento – dijo Gokudera hincándose para disculparse

-tranquilo Gokudera no es tan malo-dijo Tsuna avergonzado de ver así a Gokudera en medio de la clase y que todos voltearan a verlo-por favor Gokudera levántate

-claro judaime-dijo Gokudera levantándose ágilmente

-ahh –suspiro Tsuna al ver la rápida acción de Gokudera

-jajajajajaja que buen chiste –dijo Yamamoto alejándose

**-KHR-**

A la hora de receso debajo de un árbol de Sakuras

-EXTREMO IREMOS AUN VIAJE AL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA- dijo Ryohei (es el hermano de Kyoko practica boxeo y le gusta gritar extremo) con mucho animo como siempre

-Cabeza de césped no grites tanto que es mi secreto-dijo Gokudera con una bomba en la mano apagada

-PERO ES ALGO MUY EXTREMO CABEZA DE PULPO-dijo Ryohei algo irritado

-NO ME DIGAS CABEZA DE PULPO- grito Gokudera desesperado

-chicos tranquilícense no quiero que llegue Hibari – dijo Tsuna preocupado

-Herbívoros hacen mucho escandalo los moleré hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari

-HIIE no Hibari ahora los callo – Dijo Tsuna temblando de miedo a que Hibari lo dejara como la última vez

_-te moleré hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari algo enojado_

_-HIIE no por favor-dijo Tsuna temblando_

_De repente solo se escucha un sonido hueco de que alguien había caído al suelo_

_-hum solo eres un herbívoro –dijo Hibari alejándose y volteando hacia Tsuna el cual esta lleno de moretones y chipotes en la cara_

-Chicos por favor tranquilícense-dijo Tsuna aun temblando

-claro judaime-dijo Gokudera metiendo en algún lado de su cuerpo la bomba

-Ryohei deja de gritar un poco- dijo Tsuna poniéndole la mano en la boca

-HAUHAUHAU- dijo Ryohei pero no se le entendía a causa de que la mano de Tsuna estaba en su boca

-pff- pronuncio Hibari yéndose del lugar que repudiaba un poco al haber tantos herbívoros juntos

Al ver esto Tsuna se tranquilizo un poco pero sabía que debía mantener el silencio por lo menos unos 10 min más para que Hibari fuera a vigilar otro edificio

**-KHR-**

Al otro día temprano a la hora en que aun ni Reborn se levantaba

-bien creo que Gokudera aun no hace la lista de cosas para comprar e ir de viaje-dijo Tsuna acostado en la cama de la cual no quería pararse-bien ya que me desperté me tengo que levantar pero antes pondré una trampa para Reborn- entonces Tsuna agarro varias almohadas para formar "su cuerpo" debajo de las sabanas y se fue a bañar

Al regresar miro por un hilito de la puerta y encontró a Reborn cansado de patear la cama –jajajajajajaja Reborn esta cansado jajajajajaja pateando la cama

-Tsuna con que ya te habías despertado-dijo Reborn con mirada macabra

-HIIE lo siento Reborn es que quería bañarme temprano-dijo Tsuna intentándose proteger

-eso no te va a servir de nada Tsuna-dijo Reborn apunto de atacar a Tsuna

- Estas seguro-dijo Tsuna en modo Hyper

- creo que de ese modo no pero nunca lo e intentado- dijo Reborn lanzando la patada a Tsuna

-Reborn que te pasa te has vuelto lento- dijo Tsuna esquivando el golpe

-no solo que en ese modo es mas difícil pegarte –dijo Reborn pensando en alguna táctica para pegarle a Tsuna

-si lo siento no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo Tsuna empezando a vestirse

-el momento perfecto-pensó Reborn corriendo de nuevo para pegarle a Tsuna por sus insolencias pero entonces Tsuna volvió a esquivar –como hiciste eso Tsuna tenias los ojos tapados por la ropa y de espaldas

-creo que ya se me hace fácil predecir tus movimiento Reborn creo que esto es un buen entrenamiento-dijo Tsuna viendo que después de un tiempo su cuerpo reaccionaba con las brisas de aire que se creaban antes de que alguien le pegara

-bien entonces esperare hasta que se acabe tu modo Hyper- dijo Reborn desesperado de no poderle pegar a Tsuna

-creo que tendrás que esperar un buen rato Reborn ya que no he hecho ningún ataque- dijo Tsuna sabiendo que por primera vez iría a la escuela con lo suficiente como para entenderles a los maestros-adiós Reborn ya me voy a la escuela

**-KHR-**

En la escuela estaban Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei esperando la llegada de Tsuna

-hola chicos – dijo Tsuna en modo Hyper

-judaime-dijo Gokudera mirando con admiración a Tsuna en modo Hyper

- Tsuna hoy veniste a practicar boxeo al EXTREMO- dijo Ryohei gritando como siempre

-no hoy no Ryohei vengo a hacer un experimento-dijo Tsuna con su plan de estudiar en modo Hyper

-que tendrá planeado Tsuna-dijo Reborn en voz baja en alguno de sus escondites

-cabeza de césped no molestes a judaime- dijo Gokudera irritado por lo que había dicho Ryohei

-Gokudera no importa-dijo Tsuna tranquilizándolo

-lo siento judaime- dijo Gokudera incado (como siempre lo hace)

-Gokudera ya levántate no me gusta que estés así- dijo Tsuna aun en modo Hyper- pero si te quisiera preguntar como vas con los instrumentos

- no pero ya tengo 14 brújulas 20 termómetros electrónicos anti magnetismo-dijo Gokudera enseñándole las cosas

-vas muy bien Gokudera –dijo Tsuna –ahora vayamos a clase

-claro judaime-dijo Gokudera guardando todo y agarrando su mochila

**-KHR-**

Ya en el salón de clases Tsuna estaba sentado en una de las bancas de hasta atrás pero eso no le impediría concentrarse en la clase ya que estaba en modo Hyper

-buenos días chicos hoy vamos a tener maratón de matemáticas- dijo el profesor mientras empezaba a anotar algunas formulas en el pizarrón las cuales Tsuna veía con atención

- al fin entendí usar mi modo Hyper en clases funciona- pensó Tsuna mientras anotaba todo y se dio cuenta de que lo había acabado en menos de 5 minutos –lo debo usar mas seguido

-pasen sus cuadernos- dijo el maestro – los voy a calificar esta será su calificación final

Tsuna rápidamente anoto sus resultados en otra hoja y los fue a rectificar con Gokudera

- Gokudera estas eran las repuestas- pregunto Tsuna para ver que tan bien le iría

- judaime –lo vio con ojos de aprecio- mis clases al fin dan resultados tiene todas bien

- Muchas gracias Gokudera- dijo Tsuna

- este será el primer 10 que lleve a mi casa esto funciona- pensó Tsuna

Al final de la clase

-Gokudera deberías aumentar a la lista unas pastillas purificadoras de agua- dijo Tsuna pensando en que tomarían en el viaje

-si judaime también necesito cuerdas, antorchas, véngalas, arneses, cascos casas de acampar, sleeping, mucha comida, luces florecientes, un botiquín, sus pastillas de modo Hyper y armas pero con Uri es suficiente –dijo Gokudera leyendo algunos puntos de su lista la cual media por lo menos unas 3 metros

-muy bien Gokudera cuento tu apoyo- dijo Tsuna esquivando un golpe que venia hacia el de Reborn

-muy bien Gokudera hay que comprar todo eso-dijo Reborn algo irritado de que en todo el día no le había podido pegar a Tsuna- y Tsuna has tenido un buen sentido de intuición hoy pero será mejor que también lo afines en tu modo normal

- no te preocupes Reborn usare algunas enseñanzas mi modo normal –dijo Tsuna despreocupado

- me voy judaime voy a comprar lo que falta – dijo Gokudera

-confió en ti Gokudera- dijo Tsuna

OMENAKE

-conozco el centro de la tierra como mi palma de la mano-dijo Gokudera con brillo en los ojos y se separo un poco de Tsuna y volteo a ver su mano

-ehh no sabia que tenía estas líneas en la mano-pensó Gokudera algo preocupado

-me pondré a estudiar mi mano-dijo Gokudera decidido

-Gokudera dijiste algo-pregunto Tsuna

-no judaime-preocupado de que lo hubiese escuchado

* * *

¿Realmente viajaran al centro de la tierra?

¿Cómo piensa llegar hasta hay Reborn?

Descúbralo en el siguiente número

Espero que le allá gustado

Acepto críticas constructivas


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a: Akira Amano

* * *

- me voy judaime voy a comprar lo que falta – dijo Gokudera

-confió en ti Gokudera- dijo Tsuna

**-KHR-**

- bien judaime ya estamos listos para el viaje – dijo Gokudera con un gran brillo en los ojos

-esta bien Gokudera ahora Reborn por donde entraremos al centro de la Tierra – dijo Tsuna con algo de desconfianza

- Eso es muy fácil Tsuna entraremos por el monte Funji de Japón- dijo Reborn con seguridad

- HIIE el monte Fuji pero nos congelaremos – dijo Tsuna preocupado

- tranquilo judaime e comprado ropa térmica – dijo Gokudera orgulloso de todo lo que había preparado

- gracias Gokudera entonces no me preocupare por el frio – dijo Tsuna mas tranquilo- bien entonces llamare a todos

- el viaje se ara mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana – dijo Reborn

- esta bien – dijeron todos los participantes en coro

**-KHR-**

A las 8:00 A.M. todos reunidos en casa de Tsuna para salir al monte Fuji, lo mas raro es que Tsuna ese día se había despertado si ayuda de Reborn (normalmente Reborn lo despierta con patadas choques eléctricos y otras cosas dolorosas)

-Chicos esta excursión será larga durar algunos meses y traemos bastantes municiones el problema es quien las cargara – dijo Tsuna desconcertado al ver todo el equipaje

- hagi tienes razón Tsuna hay mucho que llevar y pocas espaldas para cargar – dijo Haru con la misma preocupación que Tsuna

- esto será así – dijo Tsuna – Ryohei tu llevaras toda la comida ya que es lo mas pesado

- LO LLEVARE AL EXTREMO –dijo Ryohei como siempre gritando

- siguiente Gokudera y Reborn llevaran todos los instrumentos ya que ustedes son los que saben como usarlos y cuidarlos- dijo Tsuna revisando cuidadosamente los detalles

- si judaime no lo defraudare – dijo Gokudera

- esta bien Gokudera, a ver siguiente los que faltan Yamamoto llevara 2 equipajes – dijo Tsuna al ver que Ryohei, Gokudera y Reborn no podrían cargar su equipaje ya que llevaban cosas mas importantes

- jajajaja esta bien Tsuna cargare 3 equipajes no pesan tanto – dijo Yamamoto

- gracias Yamamoto, ahora yo cargare 2 igual –dijo Tsuna sabiendo que tal vez tendría que usar un poco de su modo Hyper- Mukuro tu cargaras las casas de acampar son 2 si quieres puedes usar ilusiones para cargarlas

- no se por qué voy a ir a un viaje con la mafia solo lo hago por mi querida Chrome – dijo Mukuro quejándose

- los demás llevaran sus respectivos equipajes – dijo Tsuna aliviado de poder organizar todo sin contratiempos – bien hora de irnos

**-KHR-**

Después de unas 2 horas todos estaban llegando al monte Fuji

-bien aquí empieza nuestro recorrido – dijo Tsuna en modo Hyper – Gokudera tu serás el guía

- judaime no lo defraudare – dijo Gokudera con brillo en los ojos

- herbívoros pueden dejar de hablar y comenzar a caminar – dijo Hibari a un metro de distancia del resto del grupo- o los morderé hasta la muerte

- ehh desde cuando llego Hibari – dijo Kioko sorprendida de que Hibari fuera a una excursión en grupo

- yo lo invite estaba en duda si vendría, pero si vino – dijo Tsuna

-hagi ese tipo es peligroso tiene armas escondidas – dijo Haru con miedo

- ven acá Haru no te va hacer nada si estas a mi lado- dijo Tsuna mirando a los ojos a Haru

- gracias Tsuna – dijo Haru antes de desmayarse

- ahh creo que se desmayo la cargare – dijo Tsuna mientras agarraba a Haru para cargarla- bien prosigamos

- judaime esta seguro de que puede con la chica en brazos – dijo Gokudera preocupado de que Tsuna se fuera a lastimar- judaime deje a esa baka ona se recuperara sola y nos alcanzara

- no Gokudera yo la llevare creo que soy el culpable de que se allá desmayado- dijo Tsuna volteando a ver a Haru desmayada- solo sigamos caminando

-claro judaime- dijo Gokudera algo confundido pero feliz de que su jefe no fuera de los que dejan a los débiles atrás

- herbívoros tardan mucho- dijo Hibari aun muy lejos del grupo

-bien ahora hay que ir para el noreste – dijo Gokudera poniendo el dedo hacia la dirección

- avancemos todos en esa dirección- dijo Tsuna con Haru en brazos- tu también Hibari aunque no te guste

- solo te are caso por esta vez herbívoro pero recuerda que yo no tengo jefe – dijo Hibari algo disgustado – ahh el cielo el que deja que la nube este libre pero en estas momentos la nube esta presa

- tranquilo Hibari solo camina en esa dirección- dijo Tsuna esperando a que Haru recobrara la conciencia

**-KHR-**

Después de subir la montaña durante 8 horas sin descanso habían subido 3 kilometro

-Bien chicos ya es tarde es hora de dormir- dijo Tsuna aun con Haru en los brazos- pero primero hay que poner nuestras tiendas de acampar

- LO ARE AL EXTREMO- dijo Ryohei desempacando las casas de acampar

- Hibari en donde vas a dormir- pregunto Tsuna con delicadeza a Hibari

- herbívoro traigo mi propia casa de acampar y la pondré por allá- dijo Hibari señalando a 5 metros de distancia – y ahora aléjate de aquí si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte

-ok ya me voy – dijo Tsuna

Todos tardaron como otra hora en poner sus casas de acampar pero quedo segura y sin flanqueos

-Bien chicos es hora de cenar ya hemos prendido la fogata- dijeron Haru y Kyoko – y calentamos los bombones ¿quieren?

-claro- dijeron todos en grupo

-tengan- dijeron Haru y Kyoko

-yo le llevare a Hibari- dijo Kyoko agarrando un plato con 5 bombones

-herbívora que haces – dijo Hibari

- te traigo algo de cenar – dijo Kyoko algo nerviosa

- esta bien déjalo hay – dijo Hibari señalando una mesita

- ok hay te lo dejo – dijo Kyoko

**-KHR-**

Ya dentro de las casas de acampar

-Bien ahora en esta tienda dormirán las chicas – dijo Tsuna señalando una casa de acampar para 3 personas – y los chicos en la otra excepto Hibari ya que trajo su propia casa de acampar

-A DORMIR AL EXTREMO- dijo Ryohei entrando a la tienda y echándose encima de las cobijas puestas

-bien todos a sus tiendas ciérrenlas bien- dijo Gokudera entrando al ultimo a la casa de acampar de los chicos

-creo que hay pocas cobijas – dijo Tsuna titilando de frio

- judaime tenga traía cobijas extras – dijo Gokudera entregando unas cobijas

- gracias Gokudera- dijo Tsuna agarrando las cobijas y poniéndolas encima

- de nada judaime – dijo Gokudera sabiendo que había ayudado a Tsuna

* * *

**OMENAKE**

-ahora yo cargare 2 igual –dijo Tsuna sabiendo que tal vez tendría que usar un poco de su modo Hyper

- judaime usted puede- dijo Gokudera con todo su equipaje puesto

-HIIE no tengo suficiente fuerza – dijo Tsuna esforzándose por cargar los 2 equipajes –ahh soy muy débil para esto- dijo tomando si caja de pastillas de modo Hyper y tomándose una

- que se podía decir de dame-Tsuna – dijo Reborn al ver que Tsuna no podía ni con unas simples maletas

-Reborn puedes dejar de hablar- dijo Tsuna en modo Hyper cargando los equipajes

* * *

**OMENAKE 2**

-Hay que frio – pensó Tsuna

-sal Natsu –dijo Tsuna prendiendo su llama y sacando a Natsu – mantella di Vongola

-guar- gruño Natsu

-ah mucho mejor gracias Natsu quédate así durante la noche- dijo Tsuna

* * *

Espero que les guste dejen rewires ^^


End file.
